Like A Bird
by Hazel2
Summary: I hate summeries! Ugh! Ok, so I'm just re-posting chapter one it the FULL chapter one I got more then the 7 reviews I was hoping for! *Remember the 3 magic words: Read and Review! ^Toodles^


A/N: Okay here is all of chapter one! I would like top give a BIG thanks to all my beta-readers- (especially _Me, Myself, and I_) Remember to review! Thanks to all you who are reading this and support!!!No more Beta-readers thanx!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING that appeared in the HP books! Oh I the song 'I'm Like A Bird' Is by Nelly Furtado- NOT me   
  
Claimer:I own Hazel!   


  
Like a Bird   


  
  
  


_You're beautiful, that's for sure   
You'll never ever fade   
You're lovely but it's not for sure   
That I won't ever change   
And though my love is rare   
Though my love is true _  


  
  
"Are you deaf down there?! For the 10th time, pass the Pumpkin Juice!"   
  
Draco's eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table. He spotted the owner of the   
booming voice. The girl seemed to be directing her anger to a very scared first year.   
Ginny Weasley tugged on her sleeve, forcing her to sit back down. She was obviously angry, because mere seconds later, she stormed out of the Great Hall.  As she passed the Slytherin table, Draco made a point of saying,   
"In a bad mood, are we?"   
She glared for a moment, then retorted, "Go to Hell, Malfoy."   
"It appears to be a little late for that, doesn't it?  After all, I AM in the same room as you," he cocked one eyebrow slyly.   
She walked up to him, preparing to punch his face in.  Draco had no doubt in his mind   
that she couldn't, but she was pulled back by Ginny.   
"Come Hazel, let's get to the library!" she said, pulling Hazel away.   
"You should have just let me finish him of!" exclaimed Hazel .   
"Finish HIM off and have a lawsuit on your hands." Ginny pointed out cooly.   
"Okay, maybe the wasn't the best idea, but I really hate that jerk!" Said Hazel leaving Ginny.  
  
  
Hazel felt her hot temper catching up with her as she slid around the library, unable to find the specific book she was looking for.  All she say was Harry Potter, Harry Potter, and ever more Harry Potter within the pages of the texts.  Taking one glance at an old photograph of him, she thought to herself, Yikes!  Could that boy possibly get any geekier?  Rolling her eyes, she shoved it back on the shelf, scanning the spines for 101 Poisionus Potions and how to brew them.  Nothing.  
  
She heard someone fumbling with books behind her. She whirled around, her golden hair whipping her face, to see the 7th year Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Back in Hell already?" She said.   
"No, the library." He sneered.   
"But, you are in the same room as me!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.   
"I was trying to find a book, but you, made me loose my place."   
"You-can read? Its a miracle!" She said.   
"Your really annoying, you know that?" he said.   
"Oh, I'm truly offended." Hazel said lamely.   
"I really like to continue 'annoying' you but, I see a big, boring potions   
book with my name on it!" With that she walked away.   
  
  


***   
  
-The next morning-   


  
"Get up! I said get up!" Hazel awoke to freezing water being poured on her   
and Ginny.   
"If you ever-ever, do th-that again, I-I swear." She threatened, shivering.   
"Yeah, Yeah, hurry or we'll miss breakfast." She Ginny rolling her eyes.   
As Ginny came down from the 6th year girls dorm Harry, Hermione, and Ron   
greeted her.   
"Hey, Gin, where's your friend?" Asked Hermione.   
"Getting ready for breakfast, why?" She asked. The three never showed an   
interest in her.   
"Oh, she asked for help with her poitions test, I was thinking of helping her   
this afternoon." Answered Hermione.   
"I'll wait for her, you guys can go to breakfast." Ginny told them.   
"We'll wait." Said Ron.   
"Sorry I took so long-Ginny." Said Hazel as she saw the other three.   
"Hazel, you did say you want help with potions, right?" Asked Hermione.   
"Yeah, does this mean I'm gonna have to sit with everyone?"   
scoffed Hazel.   
"Now, Hazel enough of this childish antics!  Hermione is doing a favor for   
you, the least you could do is return a favor, and be a little nice to us for   
a day!" said Ron as the five approched the table.   
"Whatever," she mumbled under her breath.   
"Hazel, it's just a day," whispered Ginny   
"Sure, next thing ya know I'm gonna be making a love potion!" She said loud   
enough for Harry and Ron to hear.   
"Moving on..." chided Ginny, trying her best to keep the peace.   
"Yes, are you two going to the Quiddich game?  It's Hufflepuff verses Slytherin." Hermione caught Ginny's hint. "I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I'm against Quiddich!" Hazel sighed.  
"Why is that again?" asked Ron.   
  
"Because riding around on a broom and calling it a sport is so cliché!" feeling slightly exasperated, Hazel went back to re-arranging the food on her plate.  
"Please, Hazel! You never come, just this once." Ginny pleaded  
  
"Nope."   
"Please!"   
"Don't think so."   
"Please, please, please?" Hazel disagreed still, preparing herself for a long battle over breakfast.  
"But, Hazel," said Ginny, getting an idea, "if you don't come, I could tell everyone about that time with you and Mr. Monk Monk -" Hazel jumped up, nearly knocking over her plate in the process, and clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth.  
"Don't you dare..." she felt Ginny's lips curve into a sly grin under her palm.  Sighing, Hazel gave in, feeling the hot rush of defeat.  
  
  
  
  
"Hazel, you're my life savor!" Exclaimed Ginny once Hazel had removed her now slightly slimy hand.   
"Don't push your luck, Gin." Said Hazel.   
"Yeah, Weasley," said a mocking voice from behind them.  Ginny turned around, a sarcastic grin on her face.   
"Oh, Malfoy, don't look so morbid! I'll be cheering for you today." Whispered Hazel....  
  
  
~Expect chapter two out by the end of the week!  
^Toodles^  
  



End file.
